


Be Assertive

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Established Castiel/Meg Masters, Established Castiel/Sam Winchester, Face-Fucking, Multi, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Do you think you could maybe write some Cas/Meg/Sam? Like, perhaps Cas and Meg are in an established relationship, and so are Cas and Sam, and everyone's cool with this. Sam and Meg would like to be a couple as well, but Sam's uncomfortable with the idea so Meg takes it upon herself to seduce him. After she succeeds and they start doing the deed, Cas unknowingly walks in on them and decides to join. Bottom!Sam would be wonderful as well. Thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Assertive

Meg and Cas had agreed to an open relationship, so when Sam and Cas were together, she didn’t mind.

As the three grew closer, Meg and Sam realized that they wanted to be together as well. Cas was thrilled with the idea, excited that the three would be together.

Sam wasn’t sure how to take the first step, and so when Meg and Sam were alone, she took it for him.

"Sam…" Meg murmured, hopping up on Sam’s lap. Her hands ran up and down over Sam’s chest, and her lips licked and sucked on Sam’s neck. "You need to learn how to be more assertive." Meg murmured.

Sam’s hands gripped Meg’s waist, and he bared his neck more for Meg.

"Meg…" Sam groaned softly.

"To the bed, big boy. I want you on your hands and knees."

Meg got off Sam, and watched as Sam moved to the bed, getting into the position Meg wanted.

Meg walked over, setting in front of Sam, and she started to strip down, slowly, staring Sam in the eyes, as he watched Meg reveal herself.

When she was naked, she moved around Sam, grabbing a strap on, and putting it on. She undid Sam’s button and zipper, and she lowered the fabric, taking Sam’s underwear with it.

"Meg?"

"I’m gonna fuck you Sam. Nice and well." Meg purred behind Sam, hands trailing down his ass, and spreading his cheeks.

Sam moaned softly as Meg leaned down, nipping at Sam’s furled hole. She worked her tongue in and started fucking Sam with it, starting to work him open.

"Holy…fuck…" Sam groaned, head dropping. Meg worked a finger in with her tongue, and Sam moaned. Meg pulled her head back and started working and stretching Sam open, making Sam cry out.

"You think this feels good? Wait until my dildo is in you." Meg grinned, twisting her fingers inside Sam.

Cas walked in, stopping when he saw Meg and Sam, both of who turned to see Cas.

"Hey there Cas." Meg grinned, twisting her fingers inside Sam again, making the man moan and grip the sheets.

Cas smiled and walked over, removing his clothes. He settled in front of Sam’s face, and guided his cock to Sam’s lips. Sam’s mouth parted and he sucked Cas in.

Cas gripped Sam’s head and started thrusting his hips. Meg pulled her fingers away and spat on her hand, slicking the dildo before pushing it inside Sam.

Meg gripped Sam’s thighs, fucking him quickly, making sure she was hitting Sam’s prostate with every thrust, and Sam moaned around Cas’ cock.

"I’m happy to see that the two of you…" Cas grunted. "…are finally enjoying each other."

Meg laughed, and reached around to wrap her hand around Sam’s cock, stroking it in time with her thrusts.

"Like I was telling Sam, here. He needs to be more assertive. I think we can teach him that, can’t we Clarence?"

"I believe we can, Meg." Cas grinned, looking down at Sam. Sam moaned as his sucked on Cas’ cock.


End file.
